There have been numerous vehicles modified over the years to allow wheelchair users the ability to enter or egress from them. Most common types will use a foldout ramp or a lifting apparatus to perform this task. Nearly all modified vehicles also need to have the floor lowered, or the ceiling raised, to allow adequate height for an individual in a wheelchair enough vertical room to maneuver inside the vehicle. One of the most common modified vehicles is a minivan.
One difficulty with existing ramp systems is that when the ramp deploys, it protrudes out from the door opening several feet from the vehicle, thereby requiring an exceptionally large parking area to be used. In many cases, the result is that a normal-sized parking space cannot be used and the wheelchair user must be picked up at a curb where there is sufficient space for the ramp to deploy. This reduces flexibility in the entry and egress of a wheelchair to and from a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a novel system that allows more flexible entry and egress of wheelchairs from vehicles.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a system that combines together a wheelchair ramp and lift. The system starts inside the vehicle interior so that the ramp, when deployed, only protrudes several inches from the edge of the vehicle rather than feet. This increases flexibility in the entry and egress of a wheelchair to and from a vehicle.
In one illustrative embodiment, this disclosure provides a vehicle having a wheelchair ramp and lift system. The vehicle includes a vehicle body including a vehicle floor and a vehicle cabin accessible by an opening. The ramp extension is movable between a stowed position in which the ramp extension is positioned within the vehicle cabin and an extended position in which the ramp extension extends out of the vehicle cabin through the opening. The vehicle also includes a ramp/lift assembly adjacent the opening in the vehicle cabin. The ramp/lift assembly includes a ramp surface movable between a ramped position in which the ramp surface defines an inclined plane between the vehicle floor and the ramp extension and a non-ramped position in which the ramp surface is substantially flush with the vehicle floor. A lift actuator is also provided that is configured to move the ramp/lift assembly between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. The lift actuator has a lifting capacity configured to move the ramp surface to the non-ramped position under a weight of a wheelchair and wheelchair user. For example, the lifting capacity of the lift actuator could be in excess of 750 pounds. In some embodiments, the ramp surface of the ramp/lift assembly is positioned entirely within the vehicle cabin between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. Embodiments are contemplated in which the ramp/lift assembly includes a top defined by the ramp surface and a bottom defining an underbody of the vehicle. In some cases, the ramped surface is dimensioned to support an entire wheelchair.
In some embodiments, the vehicle body includes a driver wall and a passenger wall and the vehicle floor has a width that extends between the driver wall and the passenger wall. The ramp surface could have a width that extends between the driver wall and the passenger wall more than approximately half the width of the vehicle floor. For example, the width of the ramp surface could be approximately 70% of the width of the vehicle floor.
Depending on the particular circumstances, the ramp extension could be sized to extend out of the vehicle cabin approximately one foot in the extended position. In some cases, the ramp extension extends approximately transversely with respect to the vehicle floor in the stowed position. For example, a linkage assembly could be provided that is configured to move the ramp extension between the stowed position and the extended position responsive to movement of the ramp/lift assembly between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. In some embodiments, the linkage assembly includes a linkage arm fixedly attached to the ramp extension. For example, the linkage assembly could include a ramp link with a first portion pivotally attached to the linkage arm and a second portion pivotally attached to the vehicle body. In some cases, the ramp/lift assembly is connected to the ramp extension with a hinge. For example, the ramp extension is configured to move between the extended position and stowed position by rotating about the hinge.
According to another aspect, this disclosure provides a vehicle having a wheelchair ramp and lift system. The vehicle includes a vehicle body having a vehicle floor and a vehicle cabin accessible by an opening. A ramp extension is provided that is movable between a stowed position in which the ramp extension is positioned within the vehicle cabin and an extended position in which the ramp extension extends out of the vehicle cabin through the opening. The ramp extension extends out of the vehicle cabin approximately one foot in the extended position. The vehicle includes a ramp/lift assembly adjacent the opening in the vehicle cabin. The ramp/lift assembly includes a ramp surface movable between a ramped position in which the ramp surface defines an inclined plane between the vehicle floor and the ramp extension and a non-ramped position in which the ramp surface is substantially flush with the vehicle floor. The ramp surface of the ramp/lift assembly is positioned entirely within the vehicle cabin between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. A lift actuator is configured to move the ramp/lift assembly between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. In some embodiments, the lift actuator has a lifting capacity in excess of 750 pounds.
According to a yet another aspect, this disclosure provides a method of deploying a ramp/lift assembly to provide a transition surface between a vehicle floor in a cabin of a vehicle and an alighting surface. The method includes the step of rotating a ramp extension with respect to the vehicle floor to an extended position in which the ramp extension extends out of the cabin of the vehicle. At least a portion of a ramp/lift assembly is lowered from a non-ramped position flush with the vehicle floor to a ramped position in which at least a portion of the ramp/lift assembly defines an inclined plane between the vehicle floor and the ramp extension. Accordingly, the ramp/lift assembly and ramp extension together form a transition surface between the vehicle floor and an alighting surface. Typically, the ramp extension extends approximately one foot outside the cabin of the vehicle in the extended position and the ramp/lift assembly is positioned entirely within the cabin of the vehicle between the ramped position and the non-ramped position. In some embodiments, the method includes lifting the ramp/lift assembly from the ramped position to the non-ramped position with a lifting capacity sufficient to lift a wheelchair and wheelchair user, such as a lifting capacity in excess of 750 pounds. Depending on the circumstances, the ramp extension could be rotated from the extended position to a stowed position in which the ramp extension is positioned within the cabin of the vehicle. For example, the ramp extension could be in a substantially vertical orientation in the stowed position.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principals of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.